Nosferatu
Nosferatu are a species of Other that flounders due to the rules of the magic system. With their prey protected by the Seal of Solomon, vampires are forced to either hunt for scraps; or take from innocents and accept the bad karma it generates. The original vampires may have found ways to harvest a decent amount of nourishment, but modern vampires are absolutely pitiful. Their bodies are atrophied, their minds deteriorated, and their mythos is constantly adding more weaknesses. They can bee seen as the natural counterpart to Banes. Born through the blight of blood. Spirits of death incubate inside of them and pass on to the victim upon being bitten. :…care must be taken, as the Bane is a thing of blight, and will blight all it touches. Many will alter their Banes to make this contact easier. Fire will serve if the Bane was carelessly wrought, but many will be coated or painted to protect their flesh. One might surmise that the Nosferatu are a natural variation of the Bane, insofar as they are natural. The Nosferatu, if this theory were correct, would incubate spirits of death within them, and depositing them within a victim, inviting them to and from the veil of death. The blight, both pre-existing and given, would be one of the blood. :As such, consider the same methods that function on the Nosferatu. A length of green wood will serve as a conduit for the living energies to vacate the dead prison that confine them. Natural energies, too, will suffice, with daylight, running water from a natural source, lightning strikes, clean fire if the Bane is not pre-treated, a spike of crystal, or a stalagmite with a history of attachment to the ground serving to provide this conduit of natural forces. Like the Nosferatu, the Bane is a wretched thing, and death should be seen as a mercy. - Excerpt from Duress 12.3 Some Fae are fond of roleplaying as these wretched beings. They adopt on the best traits of vampires, while mixing in their own.She can go toe to toe with a faerie that’s glamoured itself up as a vampire, harboring some of the best traits of both, and still cut the thing’s head from its shoulders. - Interlude 10.x Appearances None have appeared so far. Maggie Holt will likely meet one of them at some time. Uses Horrible creatures to be pitied but never confronted when they can bite you.Vampires exist in the classic sense, but in the Pactverse, they're wretched things. They're not the kings and queens of the Pactverse, but the bottom feeders. They may have been decently strong before, but the Seal of Solomon barred their access to humanity and sustenance. They're strung out meth addicts without a steady supply. Their bodies are long gone, their past relationships destroyed, they have next to nothing, the authorities crack down on them any time they start to figure anything out. They're stupid, ugly, smelly, and weak, and many of the things you've heard about diminish them or bar them, with many other things besides- it's to the point where many new vampires are still discovering new things that screw with them, even 20-30 years after being turned. - Comment by Wildbow on Reddit Abilities *'Magic Resistant:' Most magic curses and hexes will simply glance off of them. *'Supernatural Strength:' It is noted to have a level of above average strength. *'Supernatural Durability:' The body is stronger than ordinary. *'Conversion:' By biting victims it can make them into a creature like itself. Weaknesses *'Natural Energies:' Natural energies can be used as a conduit to allow the life energy to escape the dead prison. These include: **Green Wood **Fresh Bone **Lighting Strikes **Running Water (Natural Source) **Fire **Daylight **A spike of crystal **A stalagmite with a history of attachment to the ground **More all the time. *'Others:' that Trivia *The cinematic Nosferatu is one of the codifiers for the popular imagination of vampires. *The author as expressed a distaste for this type of creature.I think some characters make passing mention of vampires - at the time I was conceiving of the Pactverse, modern supernatural fiction was taking off. I grew sick of the mention of vampires, so I definitely wanted to downplay them in Pact. - Comment by Wildbow on Reddit Category:Others Category:Natural Others